


Gasping

by SilverServerError



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, past Bradko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: Taako knows he’ll have to pay for all of this eventually, but maybe one more time won’t hurt.





	Gasping

It starts how it always starts, which is to say with sheets that are just a little too soft. With a few healing bruises that bring attention to his hip or a thigh. Or after a bath just warm enough that he makes it to bed minus one or two of the usual pieces of clothing. Just those little reminders that he sure does have a corporeal form, doesn’t he? 

 

He plays dumb for a bit. Like he’ll just drift off while his shoulders and back get more sensitized by the moment. Like the ache under bruises doesn’t echo an ache for more between his legs. He sighs, rolling on to his back and looking up at his dark ceiling, giving in to the inevitable with a tired resignation. 

 

_ All right _ , he thinks to himself, a slender hand disappearing under a warm blanket and down the soft curves of his stomach.  _ Fine. I guess.  _

 

He lets two fingers nestle through soft hair and settle high between his thighs, a gentle pressure to his labia starting to draw even more of his pulse. 

 

With his other hand, he presses a palm to his brow, eyes closed and mind idly cycling through a set of familiar fantasies. Half remembered strangers who had taken their turns between his legs. More familiar touches he so desperately tries to keep seperate from the people who had given them to him. But they’re all there as he starts to slip fingertips into a wet slit, dragging forward and back across hot skin. It all floats a little surreally. Horns that had fit into the palms of his clutching hands. Some eyes that glowed in dark rooms. Some that were black like the void. All manner of languages cursed softly against his skin as nails and claws dug into his thighs to pull him closer. 

 

He gasps, legs spreading a little more. He takes a finger and sinks it inside before drawing it out to circle his clit smoothly. 

 

As much as… As much as Taako drifted from town to town the same way he drifted from one set of hands to the next… there weren’t  _ that  _ many memories to choose from. Certainly fewer than he liked to imply. And it’s not quite with regret but with a tender soreness that he finds himself alone again tonight. 

 

He could call him. 

 

Taako’s stomach clenches a little and his chest aches. 

 

Brad still has his sending stone and if he asked nicely he’d probably even show up. Noone on the moon lives that far from each other. It would probably take all of twenty minutes before Brad would be cradling his hips in huge hands. Nibbling his knee. Stretching him open with careful fingers to make way for his thick orcan cock. 

 

A gasp catches as his clit throbs and he throws his head to the side where he can pant into the pillow. 

 

And there would be those whispers as always. Just what he needs to hear, even if he didn’t know what he wanted a moment ago. Brad is so good at taking him apart. Little comments or reassurances that dig scalpel precise into his armor. It so good but it’s so raw and-

 

_ Was. _ Taako notices his hand has stopped, fisted on his stomach as his heart beats faster. He forces the correction with unforgiving intention.  _ It  _ was _ so good.  _

 

_ And  _ was _ it so good? Decent at best actually.  _

 

Taako reaches his hand lower with a new determination. 

 

_ You don’t need it. _ He reminds himself, forcing a new fantasy. Someone he’s barely met, but suave and well dressed. Scythe callused hand pressing between Taako’s legs and forcing two fingers deep inside while his cool expression doesn’t shift an inch.  _ See?  _ Taako rolls onto his stomach, fingers drawing in and out while the other grips the hair at the back of is head to hold himself down.  _ You don’t need  _ him. 

 

So it’s a different voice that whispers to him now. Mean and cockney. Threatening and utterly unattainable. 

 

Perfect. 

 

Taako Mage Hands a spank across his flank and it’s good but never quite like the real thing. 

 

But it’s enough. 

 

Enough to have him rolling back on his side and clutching a pillow to his chest as he starts to whine and moan, the noises helping to cover how alone he is. 

 

His hand rubs faster. He tells himself it’s impossible to think if the pleasure is good enough, and for at least a minute or two he’s willing to pretend it’s true. 

 

The fantasies shift, loose now that they come secondary to the imminent need under his touch. 

 

Skin. Fur. Scales. Whoever. Whatever. His subconscious throwing up options and waiting for one to stick. 

 

He rolls completely to his back again, letting go to the feeling as the blanket comes with him, leaving his skin warm and exposed in the darkness. The fingers inside and on him on display for noone to see. The gasping. The closed eyes and arched back. 

 

It ends how it always ends. A shiver as the memory of a broad hand on his lower back passes through him. A deep voice with encouraging words. Crying out into a moss-green and muscular shoulder. His hand rubs fast and firm across his clit but it’s the memory that grounds it deep into his body and makes him come. 

 

Taako’s chest heaves a little as he eases down, bleary eyed with satisfaction. 

 

He knows on some level this is bad. That the thought of ex lovers shouldn’t make him come like this. 

 

But let that be a concern for tomorrow’s Taako. For a few more moments at least all he can do is enjoy the way he seems to float in the plush bedding.

 

But he should- 

 

Gods. 

 

He should at least make the effort.  

 

He draws a hand down his slightly sweaty neck and imagines it’s someone else’s. A cool touch and dark skin. Full lips and an exotic cadence against his ear. 

 

‘ _ Sleep, my little elf _ ,’ the voice would say. ‘ _ No more thoughts until morning.’ _

 

And the voice might not be Brad’s, but the words are. Taako firmly ignores the part of his mind desperately trying to tell him how much trouble this is going to get him in. 


End file.
